creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Papápapayaparasit
Wer keinerlei Kenntnis über jenen Schmarotzer verfügt, den man den Papápapayaparasiten nennt, der möge den folgenden Informationen lauschen und sich darüber bewusst werden, dass die Existenz dieser kleinen Kreatur mehr mit unser aller Leben zu tun hat als wir uns bewusst sind. Doch um die Prozedur genauer zu verstehen, würde es sich als nützlich erweisen, zunächst seinen Wissensstand über diesen speziellen Vertreter der Gürtelwürmer zu erweitern. Dieser nahe Verwandte der uns seit längerer Zeit bekannten Blutegel, kommt sowohl im Amazonasgebiet als auch in dem Staat vor, der uns unter dem Namen Costa Rica bekannt ist. Dort nisten sich die Larven nach dem Verlassen ihrer schützenden Eierschalen in den dort gedeihenden Papayafrüchten ein. Das Verhalten und die Lebensweise dieses im höchsten Maße todbringenden Weichtieres, wurde erstmals von dem brasilianischen Forscher und Schriftsteller Papá Enrico Garcia (dem er uner anderem seinen Namen verdankt) aufgezeichnet und mit seinem letzten Werk 'Der Schrecken des Parasitismus' der Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung gestellt. Sämtliche Exemplare des Buches wurden jedoch unterschlagen oder vernichtet, da eine Vielzahl an wichtigen Geschäftsleuten ihr Vermögen und ihren Erfolg auf dem Markt, durch die Veröffentlichung des Buches gefährdet sah. Bevor all diese korrupten und von Gier und Habsucht geprägten Ereignisse dem Papápapayaparasiten zu einer gewissen Berühmtheit verhalfen, war er jedoch unter mehreren Urvölkern des Amazonas bereits seit hunderten von Jahren bekannt, wobei der Parasit bei jedem Stamm einem anderen Zweck diente. Die Nivarura verehren den Wurm als Geschenk der Götter, da er angeblich die Fähigkeit besitzt Krankheiten zu heilen. Bei den Bujiwa gilt er hingegen als Delikatesse, sei es gebraten, roh oder getrocknet auf Fleisch zerraspelt. Die Rio Teá fürchten ihn und sehen in ihm einen Boten des Todes. Entdecken sie ein Exemplar in den naheliegend wachsenden Papayafrüchten, wandern sie an einen anderen Ort, um der drohenden Auslöschung ihres Volkes zu entgehen, die ihnen unweigerlich widerfahren würde, sollten sie an dem 'vom Tod gebranntmarkten' Ort verweilen. Die Vale do Javari haben eine ganze andere Verwendung für den Schädling gefunden. Sollte sich ein Stammesmitglied dazu erdreisten sich bei einem Kampf oder einer Jagd feige zurückzuziehen oder es gar wagen einem der eigenen Männer Leid zuzufügen, so wird er dazu gezwungen eine vom Papápapayaparasiten befallene Papaya zu verspeisen, um somit künftig als Nahrungsquelle für diesen zu dienen und in Form von unsäglichem Schmerz, Buße für seine Taten tun soll. In Costa Rica wird des Öfteren dazu verwendet untreue oder gewalttätige Ehemänner ins Jenseits zu befördern. Besonders berühmt wurde der Fall eines Jungen, der seinen brutalen und jähzornigen Vater mithilfe des Parasiten ermordete. Daher wird oftmals angenommen, dass der Name dieses Schädlings von diesem Ereignis herrührt, obgleich Papá Enrico Garcia ihn bereits 40 Jahre zuvor erstmals namentlich erwähnte. Jedoch steht die Verwendung als Mordwaffe lediglich an dritter Stelle wenn es um die Nutzung dieser knapp 10 cm großen Spezies geht. Auf Platz zwei liegt die Herstellung von heilenden Salben, die aus den Ausscheidungen des Wurmes gefertigt werden, und bei der man sich stark an der Vorgehensweise der Nivarura hat inspirieren lassen, welche dieser Tradition, wie schon anfangs erwähnt, seit Jahrhunderten nachzugehen scheinen. Verstreicht man eine der genannten Salben beispielsweise auf einer Wunde, wird der Heilungsprozess rapide beschleunigt und man kann laut derer die die Salben zum Verkauf anbieten 'die Wunde beim Verschließen beobachten'. Allerdings werden auch fragwürdige Produkte mithilfe des Papápapayaparasiten hergestellt, so zum Beispiel ein Extrakt, das man erhält, wenn man eine vom Parasiten befallene Papaya kocht und zu einem zähen Brei verrührt. Diesem Brei, der von einigen wenigen Touristen scherzhaft als Papápapayaparasitenpampe bezeichnet wird, werden magische Fähigkeiten zugeschrieben. So soll beispielweise das Verstreichen auf den Augen einen Blinden innerhalb weniger Tage wieder sehen lassen. Auf Platz 1 der Produkte, welche mithilfe des Papápapayaparasiten hergestellt werden, steht seit Jahren unangefochten die sogenannte Papayapaste. Ist der Parasit erst einmal in einem neuen Wirt heimisch geworden, so beginnt er sich langsam und zum großen Leid seines Gastgebers, durch dessen Fleisch zu graben und sein Muskelfleisch zu verzehren, bis er ausgewachsen ist. Den Parasiten zu entfernen birgt ein großes Risiko, da sein Körper mit scharfen Widerhaken versehen ist, welche die Richtung in welche sie sich stellen verändern können. Somit würde der Versuch, den Papápapayaparasiten aus dem Leibe des Betroffenen zu entnehmen starke Schäden nach sich ziehen, da die Widerhaken die Fähigkeit haben, wichtige Blutgefäße mit Leichtigkeit aufzureißen, was lebensbedrohliche Folgen nach sich zöge. Auf seinem Weg durch seine Vorrateskammer, dringt der Papápapayaparasit bis ins zentrale Nervensystem seines Wirtes vor und legt dort circa 500 bis 2000 Eier ab. Zudem löst er mithilfe appetitanregender Toxine einen Heißhunger auf jene Frucht aus, in welcher seine Brut dann später selber auf einen eigenen Wirt warten kann. Da der Schmarotzer beim Vordringen in das Gehirn seines Opfers, eben dieses oftmals dadurch schädigt, führt der parasitäre Befall beim Wirt unter anderem zu Schwindel, Orientierungslosigkeit, Gleichgewichtsstörungen, Kontrollverlust oder gar eine sprachlichen Disfunktion. Nachdem der Parasit seine Eier abgelegt hat, stirbt er innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden. Bei der Verwesung werden sämtliche Giftstoffe seines Körpers freigesetzt, weshalb seinen Opfern meist jegliche Überlebenschance verwehrt bleibt. Das sogenannte Aidía Toxin konnte bisher nur in den Körpern von Papápapayaparasiten und dessen Opfern nachgewiesen werden, was es somit zu einem der seltensten Gifte weltweit macht. So selten es jedoch ist, so todbringend und qualvoll ist auch seine Wirkung, die der Wirt binnen weniger Minuten nach der Freisetzung zu spüren bekommt. Unter anderem führt es zu starken Krämpfen und Lähmungen mit anschließender Ohnmacht und Erbrechen. Des weiteren bilden sich am ganzen Körper eitrige Wunden, die sich stetig vergrößern und nach wenigen Tagen zu faulen beginnen. Aufgrund von rapide voranschreitendem Organzerfall, beginnen die Betroffenen nach kurzer Zeit blutigen Schleim und Fleischbrocken zu erbrechen. Auch blutiger Stuhl ist eine häufige Folge des Giftes. In Ausnahmefällen kann das Toxin auch zu Erblindung und Zahnverlust führen, doch bevor ein solcher Fall eintritt, sind die Opfer meist schon verstorben, was in den meisten Fällen durch einen sepsischen Schock hervorgerufen wird. Allerdings besitzt der schmerzhafte Ernährungs- und Fortpflanzungsvorgang des Papápapayaparasiten einen reizvollen Nebeneffekt, denn bei der Verdauung des von ihm verzehrten Fleisches, setzt der Wurm überaus wohlriechende Duftstoffe frei, die sich in seinem Fettgewebe sammeln. Früher und teilweise sogar noch heute, wurden süßlich und sehr wohlig duftende Menschen ohne zu zögern auf offener Straße verbrannt, um einer drohenden Ausbreitung des Parasiten vorzubeugen, selbst wenn die Betroffenen meist gar nicht befallen waren. Aufgrund dessen wird vielen Touristen in gewissen Gegenden auch heute noch geraten kein Parfum aufzutragen, um keinen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken, der ihnen eventuell das Leben kosten könnte. Bis vor wenigen Jahren noch, wurden monatlich dutzende von Menschen entführt und mit dem Papápapayaparasiten infiziert. Anschließend wurde der Wurm aus den noch lebenden Individuen herausgeschnitten und in einer Lauge gekocht. Infolge dessen wurde den fast schon breiigen Würmern das Fettgewebe entfernt, was später zerstampft, verpackt und in Länder auf der ganzen Welt exportiert wurde. Dieses Produkt nennt sich die Papayapaste und sie ist eine der herrlichsten Cremes, die man für Geld käuflich erwerben kann, da sie nicht nur ein unvergleichlich liebliches Aroma besitzt, sondern auch die Haut straff, Falten somit glättet und sie gleichzeitig zart und weich werden lässt. Als jedoch örtliche Behörden das Verschwinden mehrerer Menschen bemerkten und auch mehrere Videonachweise im Internet auftauchten, welche die Produktion der Papayapaste zeigten, wurde den Herstellern der Prozess gemacht. Vom 12. August bishin zum 17. September wurden über 270 Menschen verhaftet und angeklagt, die man mit der Herstellung der Papayapaste in Verbindung bringen konnte. Die Entführungsrate sank rapide und durch eine starke Einschränkung der Pressefreiheit, konnte die gesamte Operation bestmöglich vertuscht werden. Aufgrund der großen Nachfrage wurde das Geschäft jedoch wenige Monate später wieder aufgenommen und unter deutlich strengerer Bewachung weiterhin durchgeführt. Inzwischen ist die Menge an Papayapaste, die jährlich hergestellt wird beinahe um das Doppelte expandiert. Da vielerlei nationale und auch internationale Firmen an der Herstellung der Creme beteiligt sind, die Vorgehensweise heimlicher vonstatten geht und die Polizei Costa Ricas entweder fürstlich entlohnt oder um ein paar Beamte dezimiert wird, werden keine weiteren Schritte gegen die Produktion der Papayapaste eingeleitet. Aufgrund von Zollkontrollen und dem erhöhten Risiko wird die Creme inzwischen ausschließlich in Costa Rica zum Verkauf angeboten und da ein einzelnes Exemplar des Papápapayaparasiten lediglich 10 Gramm Fettgewebe enthält, müssen viele Menschen sterben, um zu der Herstellung der Papayapaste beizutragen. Schönheit und Wohlgeruch haben ihren Preis. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction Kategorie:Tiere